


Prompt: "Girls Night In"

by legg



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Safe For Work, Tumblr Prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legg/pseuds/legg
Summary: this was a request submitted to my tumblr account @kkuroshit@chromehoplite asked: "28 for the fanfic prompt ask pretty please? Also, Vincent and Undertaker??"prompt: "Girls Night In"originally posted on my kuroshitsuji tumblr account @kkuroshit





	Prompt: "Girls Night In"

“The Manor is as impeccable as ever, Earl Phantomhive.” Undertaker noted, examining his nails as he sat in the chair across from Vincent.

The steele-grey Earl rested his forearm on the large mahogany desk easily, amber eyes taking in the Reaper in front of him. “I appreciate the acknowledgement. I doubled the staff two days ago; this Manor is far too big for Tanaka and the few members he has alone.” 

The silver-haired male noded, chromatic eyes fixating on the Nobleman before he stood, walking towards the large window behind where the Earl is seated. “Ah yes; the prestigious Earl of Phantomhive is always entertaining, therefore he must keep his home in top condition at all times, no?” The reaper chuckled low, eyes cast towards the storm outside.

Vincent stood as well, joining him by the window, hands in his pockets, right elbow knocking against Undertaker’s. “Hm, I suppose your observation is correct; though I’m not quite sure what you mean by ‘entertain’.” The smirk and side-eye he gave the Shinigami dripped with challenge and sparked a flame within him.

“Hmph. I’m sure you can understand in due time, dearest Earl.”

The two men remained in silence, watching as lightening ignited the sky, the thunder accompanying it shaking their very bones.

“It seems this storm is getting worse..” Vincent turned to him, “Would it be too bold of me to ask that you stay the night? I’d much prefer you here rather than out in that,” He gestured to the window with his eyes.

“Ah, how fun! A little Girls Night In of sorts, eh?” Undertaker giggled, his cackle staccato.

All confidence within the Nobleman wavered for moment. “Girls night in…?” He laughed lightly, “Save for the manicures and exchange of gossip, I suppose it is a ‘Girls Night In’…Well, no matter, call it what you wish, as long as you stay. I’d hate to have something unfortunate happen to you, should you decline my request and venture out into a storm this nasty.”

Pondering for a moment, searching Vincent’s eyes, Undertaker stood with his hands behind his back. “Hmm…I suppose I will take you up on your gracious offer, my Lord.” He cracked a smile.

 

After dinner had been served, a stunning presentation of Bœuf bourguignon accompanied with the finest white wine and Teurgoule for dessert, the two men had sat themselves by the fire place in the lounge. The love seat they piled on was medium in size and soft to the touch. The way he sat relaxed against Undertaker combined with the soft crackling of the fire made Vincent’s eyelids heavy with fatigue. He eventually succumbed to the darkness of his closed lids and rested his head on the Reaper’s shoulder.

With an endearing smile, Undertaker smoothed his long nails through Vincent’s even smoother hair, taking caution to keep his movements slow and gentle in effort to not wake the sleeping Earl. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Vincent sleepily opened his eyes, amber pools dark with affection and sleep, craned his neck upwards and brushed his lips against the Shinigami’s, starling him a little. His lips were soft just like his hair, and Undertaker, after recovering quickly from the initial shock, moved his lips against his business partner’s. The kiss was shorter than what they wanted, but was full of endearment all the same. Sighing and relaxing even further into his touch, Vincent laid against him once more. “I’m glad you decided to stay here tonight.”

The ashen-hair male laughed lightly, burying his nose in Vincent’s hair. “As am I, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> yiiiikes how does one navigate their way around ao3!


End file.
